


I'll be by your side for as long as I live

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Action, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has been able to handle a whole group of solider back in her army days. Twenty to thirty soldiers all following her orders. However when it comes to one Super Soldier, she has difficulty in ordering him not to open a fricking door. </p><p>She should have stayed in the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be by your side for as long as I live

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria Day 22
> 
> This one is also set before they got together. It's set before SHIELD collapsed.
> 
> In battle

"Statues report," Maria asked one of the agents through the comm in her ear. Agent Wild was the agent to reply to her.

"Two alarms have been set off within a minute at Base Twenty Two..." Agent Wild said. Maria sighed and rubbed her face. It was four in the bloody morning and she hadn't slept for 28 hours now.

"I knew we should have pulled the program," Maria sighed again. Agent Wild hummed down the comm line in agreement.

"I need details Agent Crow," Maria said to the other agent.

"Eight faulty test subjects have gotten lose and causing a lot of damage to the Base and to those inside off it. The agents on guard can't handle them. Nine people already dead. In short, we need the Avengers ma'am," the female agent replied quickly just as Maria liked. Quick details.

"Do we have video evidence of what's happening?" Maria asked them, downing her coffee after talking.

"Security camera's had been able to record what had happened... well until one of the test subjects smashed them all to pieces," The agent replied.

"Thank's. The Avengers are on it. Over and out," Maria said.

"Over and out," the two agents said together. Maria sighed and turned to walk down the another corridor in SHIELD helicarrier. She got to Steve's room which the man was sleeping in at the moment.

"ROGERS!" Maria shouted, banging on his door. She heard a thud, which was probably the man falling out of bed. An agents walked past her, Maria quickly turned and grabbed the agents arm. "Wake all the Avengers up," she said and the agents nodded and quickly jogged down the corridor.

"You know when you shouted me, I thought something bad was happening to you," Steve said, opening up the door to his room and see Maria was perfectly ok.

"Something bad was and is happening... Just not to me," Maria told him everything that was going on and he just replied with a short nod.

"Look Rogers, I'm sorry that you didn't know about it... I tried to stop it all but the council didn't listen," Maria told him as they made their way over to deck C. Maria load her two guns and checked she had her knives.

"It's find, experiment gone wrong... It's not the first time," Steve said and Maria nodded. He gave her a small smile finally noticing her. Her hair pinned up in tight bun, no-makeup on which Steve liked. Maria smiled lightly back at him. "Morning by the way."

"Morning to you too Captain," Maria replied before leaving to let Steve get ready.

Five minutes later the rest of the team had made their way up to deck C. Tony was in his Iron Man suit and Maria told him where they were going. He nodded before flying off as Natasha and Clint started up the QuinJet engines.

Throughout the flight that was only twenty minutes the team stood around a 3D image of the scientist Base Twenty Two. Maria informer them of the plan, since Steve had let her take the lead on the mission.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Rogers," Maria said, nodding towards him. He stepped forward after they had landed. They could hear screaming, gunshots and explosions occurring in the distance where the Base was. They had landed at a safe distance. The base was surrounded by thick forest to close it off, away from civilization to keep a risk of danger away from the public.

"Iron Man your in the air, scope the place out. Thor you stay outside, if anything gets through those doors that weren't scientist's or SHIELD agents you light them up. The rest off us will go in and deal with the problem and Bruce... I think for the safety of the men and women inside the base, you stay outside with Thor. If we need the other guy, you'll know," Steve said and everyone nodded.

Steve went first with Maria behind him to the right, Nat and Clint bringing up the rear. Steve kicked the locked double metal doors down and stepped inside. Scientist's ran down the corridor past them.

"Split up," Maria said, Steve and her going to the right and Clint and Nat going to the left. Maria walked next to Steve, holding her gun in both hands lifting it up in front of her. There was a loud smash from the room to the left and then a couple of screams. Steve kicked the door down and quickly moved into the large lab, shield up.

"Found one of them," Maria informed the group as Steve threw his shield at the large creature's head to get it's attention. Steve grabbed his shield as it span back around to him. Maria started to shoot at the test subject. It had a slight green hing to the skin, their pupils larger than normal. The man's hair was sticking out in different places, muscles bigger than Steve's but smaller than the Hulks. Crawls had formed on it's hands and toes.

"I got this," Steve said and Maria nodded. She ducked as Steve went for the "creature". She ran hunched door to a women how was curled up whimpering in the corner. She wore a lab coat and Maria checked the name tag.

"Sandra, you have to come with me," Maria said, grabbing the women around the waist and lifting the crying women up. Maria started to walk out of the lab, grabbing hold of another scientists. "You know the way out," Maria said, and push them out of the lab. She got the rest of the scientist's out and turned to see Steve shoot the "creature" in the head. He pushed the dead body off of him and then pulled himself up to stand.

"Weak spot the head, apparently," Steve told her and Maria nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Maria said. There was a faint scream coming from one of the doors. It sounded like someone calling for help. Steve turned to go help them and Maria stepped forward.

"Rogers, don't," Maria ordered him.

"Why?" Steve said, turning to look at her. "What's behind that door?" Steve asked her, turning and walking towards the door.

"Roger's, I'm ordering you to stand down," Maria commanded as a loud roar came down the corridor. Steve didn't listen to her and walked through the door as the doors to the left of Maria burst open.

"Shit," Maria mumbled before the second creature/human came running towards her.

"Two down," Clint said down the comm.

"SHIELD medic has just landed," Tony also said through the comm link.

"Sending people out to you now," Natasha told him.

Maria grunted as the creature/human slammed into her. She felt backwards the man rolling over her. She quickly jumped up and span around. She pulled out her gun but the man was able to swipe at her, three crawls digging into her chest and stomach. She winced, stumbling backwards slightly. She shot at the man hitting it in the arm, chest and then in the head. It screamed and then fell to the floor. Maria's breathing was heavy and she hunched over. She looked towards the room Steve had just walked in. She glared at the shut door before walking out of the lab, trying to ignore the pain coming from the chest and stomach.

Steve had just walked into the room that had the rest of the test subject's in that had reacted with the serum. He helped them out of the room to find Maria had left the lab.

"Come with me," Steve said, spotting the blood on the floor and the second dead "creature". He guided the test subjects to the exit and told them people would be out there to help them before turning and walking down the corridor to the left.

"Hill come in," Steve said down the comm. Maria came in a couple of second's later.

"Four down, four to go," she replied bluntly back him.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked.

"Keep your mind on the mission Captain and nothing else," Maria replied to him. "The rest of the test subjects are in wing four, where me, Nat and Clint are," Maria replied, seeming to be distracted. He heard her grunt and then the comm went dead. Steve started to run down the corridor to wing four.

When he got there Nat was taking down one of the test subjects, with Clint trying to take down two of the subjects at the same time. Maria was fighting the last creature in the corner of the room. Both her guns laid on the floor away from her, holding her knife in her hand like a dagger. He saw blood on her chest and stomach, straining her cat suit. He was about to step into action when Tony came flying in and blasted the test subjects down to the ground.

Nat let out a heavy sigh as Clint came limping over to her. She nodded to him to let him know that she was alright without having to say it. Clint placed his arm around Natasha and she wrapped her own arm around his back to help him walk. Maria hunched over with a sigh as SHIELD clean up team came walking into the wing.

"Maria, I-" Steve began as the women walked towards him to then only have her storm past him. Tony let out a low whistle.

"Looks like you're in deep shit Steve," Stark commented before flying out of the building. Steve rubbed her eyes with his gloved covered fingers before following Natasha and Clint out of the building. He found Maria shouting at one of the agents.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they got away," one of the agents said, looking nervously around asking for help from his other agents, who all just looked away.

"You let the test subjects to get away! This is-" Then Maria came to a stop, her turned her head to look at Steve.

"This is on your head Rogers," Maria said, her voice so low and calm it scared Steve. Maria turned and walked into the medical Quinjet. Nat and Clint both glanced at Steve then climbed into the medical Quinjet after Maria.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria was able to deal with the council, tell them it was her fault even though she had told Steve that it was on his head. Steve felt sorry about and talked to her.

"It's find Steve," Maria said. After the council hologram had disappeared, Steve had walked in and said he was sorry.

"It should be on my head though," Steve said and Maria nodded.

"Your apology is excepted. Now go get some rest Captain," Maria told him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Right away deputy," Steve said and then walked out of the meeting room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to kill me you can. I know, it has been a couple of days since my last update. I'm terribly sorry for the late update I just couldn't get this story right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
